


Unexplainable Things and Why We Don't Mess With Them

by Korundum



Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korundum/pseuds/Korundum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything can be explained and in all honesty, Oscar doesn't even want to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplainable Things and Why We Don't Mess With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Set way before the events of FE 9.

"I know, let's go play over there!" Rolf yelled excitedly.

Oscar, who was a good 20 meters away and out of sight, dropped the sack he was carrying. Two things were wrong with the scenario. The first was that Rolf wasn't even supposed to be outside, since it was rather chilly and he had just gotten over a very nasty cold. The second thing, and the one that Oscar slightly was more concerned about, was that only they were supposed to be home.

"Rolf!" Oscar cried out as he walked out of the stable.

"Yes?" was the delayed answer.

"Are you-why are you outside?" Oscar asked as he placed his hands on his hips and put on his, 'I'm-ready-to-scold-you' face.

Rolf's smile slowly faded from his face once he saw his older brother. "I…I just wanted to play," he said softly while he fidgeted with the tiny ball in his hands.

That was all that was needed for Oscar to break. The 'I'm-ready-to-scold-you' face vanished instantly and was replaced with the 'Wait-I'm-sorry-please-don't-cry!' face.

"I don't-" Rolf paused to sniff as his eyes began to water, "-want to be inside…"

"I know, Rolfie, I know. But it's too cold for you right now," Oscar said while patting Rolf's shoulder.

"But I put on-" Rolf sniffed again, "-two jackets."

Gently, Oscar pulled his little brother with him. "I can see that, but still. You don't want to risk getting sick again, do you?"

Rolf sniffed for the third time before responding "No," very faintly.

"So why don't you go inside and wait for me. And when I'm done with my chores, I'll make you something special."

"Like…hot chocolate…?"

Oscar smiled, "Sure!"

Rolf's bright smiled appeared again. "And can we invite Trent? Please? We have to!"

Oscar stopped immediately. Who the hell was Trent?

"Trent!" Rolf called out as he turned around and skipped away. "Want some hot chocolate?"

Slowly, Oscar turned around expecting (o rather, hoping) to see some small, dirty kid just standing there who had been previously overlooked. But no, he had no such luck.

"My brother makes the best hot chocolate in the world! Come on!"

"Um, Rolf?" Oscar called out cautiously as his little brother talked to the thin air. "Get over here, please."

"Yay!" Rolf cheered out as he ran back towards his brother.

Oscar noted that his hand was stretched behind him as if he were dragging something…_or someone_…

"He said yes, brother! Trent said yes! We're going to have so much fun! We can play with my toys after we drink chocolate!"

Now, Oscar wasn't the type to believe in superstitions or ghosts or fortune telling or anything like that (not that he considered it wrong or bad, no) but he did consider himself 'open-minded' enough to believe that sometimes, unexplainable things happened. So maybe, just maybe, he was willing to believe that Rolf was having some sort of encounter with one of those _unexplainable things_. But whatever the _current situation_ was, there was no way he was going to let it go on any longer.

"No, not today, Rolf." Oscar said sternly as he forcibly picked him up and walked back inside.

"But Oscar!" Rolf yelled out as he struggled to get away.

"I already said no, so stop it."

"But you said he could!"

Oscar grabbed Rolf's arms with one of his hands so that he wouldn't grab hold of the doorway (like he normally did when he threw a tantrum). "I said no such thing."

Rolf started to cry. "But I want to play with my friend!"

It would later occur to Oscar that bolting the door shut _probably_ wouldn't work if he was dealing with what he thought he was dealing with, but at the moment, making sure that no physical being could come in was enough.

"That's enough, Rolf. And I mean it."

Rolf walked away, still sobbing. "He said-you'd be sorry…by the way."

Oscar paid no attention thinking that it was all over…

...so when he woke up in the middle of the night, after feeling that someone was pulling his feet, and saw a short, spiky-haired boy standing at the base of his bed, he yelled his heart out.


End file.
